


News and Revelations

by Road_Dawg_17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_Dawg_17/pseuds/Road_Dawg_17
Summary: This is a side story from Gendry's point of view. This is part of the "Stark: a 'Star Wars' and 'Game of Thrones' Story" universe.
Kudos: 1





	1. Storm's End

**Author's Note:**

> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**_Storm’s End, four months AFC…_ **

Ser Davos Seaworth was hesitant to interrupt the meeting currently going on among his Lord and the advisors. They had done a lot to make Storm’s End prosperous, but they all agreed that much more needed to be done. Through it all, Gendry had made it crystal clear that he would have the final word on all business and governing matters, despite his advisors’ objections.

Davos decided to take a chance, regardless of what was going on. “My Lord!” he called out as he ran into the Great Hall. “There’s a raven from King’s Landing.” The guards blocked his path before he could advance any further, but Gendry put his hand up. “Let him through,” he ordered. “Ser Davos, let me have that letter, please.”

Once the guards stepped back, the Onion Knight handed over the letter. Gendry broke the seal and gestured for Davos to be seated across from him. As he started to read the letter, his heart jumped. He dropped the letter on the table and rose.

“Everyone except Ser Davos will leave the hall right now,” he declared. Some advisors started to protest. “My Lord,” said the Maester of Coin, “there is still the matter of outstanding loans to be collected…”

“I said for all of you to leave! Now!” he yelled in a state of urgency. The advisors hurried out of the room. Davos stood up and ushered them through the door, which he closed and locked once the last man had left. He turned slowly towards Gendry.

“What is it, my Lord?” he asked as he sat back down.

Gendry picked up the letter and started to read it aloud. The calligraphy suggested that one of King Brandon’s hands, most likely Tyrion Lannister, had written it for him.

“Lord Baratheon,

“I hope this letter finds you well. King’s Landing is slowly being rebuilt, as you may have heard recently. Your trade agreements with us are still in good standing and will remain so in the foreseeable future. But there is another matter that may have worldly ramifications in the coming months. This also explains why I have been slow to respond to your raven as there have been several inquiries on the same subject.

“I have been visited by the First Mate of Princess Arya’s ship _Nymeria_. He and the crew returned some two weeks ago as of this letter, but Princess Arya was not among them. Barron Garwood reported to me that a flying fortress of unknown origin found them on the land mass where they had laid anchor, some three months sailing time west of Westeros. There appeared to be two occupants aboard. One stayed inside the fortress while the other ventured outside. The latter occupant was a female, taller than the Princess. She somehow incapacitated as many as twelve crewmembers when they advanced on her. To make matters worse, it is reported that she did so without touching any of them.

“It is believed that this humanoid may have the Princess under some sort of spell. Not long after the crew was attacked, Princess Arya ordered them to go back to the _Nymeria_. She and the unidentified female then boarded the fortress together. Not one hour later, the fortress flew away, taking the Princess with it. Enclosed is a rough drawing of the fortress from memory.

“It is unknown what has become of the Princess. My Maesters have tried observing the night skies for any abnormal activity since I received the report, but so far, they have not found any. Needless to say, it is very likely that Princess Arya has been kidnapped. If that is the case, I would like to believe that she is being treated humanely. At this time, it is unknown when, or even if, the Princess will return, let alone if she is still alive.

“I ask that you keep her in your prayers to the old Gods and the new. My counselors and I are doing the same. If I receive any more news, I will pass it on. I ask that you do the same if you see or hear anything.

“Regards,

“Brandon Stark, King of the Six Kingdoms.”

Gendry didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t spoken to Arya since the meeting to decide who would rule the Kingdoms. Their last words to each other were polite at best. He remembered that she had tried to explain her decision to leave Westeros. He remembered himself calling her crazy to attempt such a dangerous voyage. In the end, they agreed to disagree. They parted on fragile yet friendly terms.

And yet, his heart ached for her. Part of him felt bad for speaking the way he did. He was hoping that she would come back one day so that he could make amends somehow. But it had been over seven months without a raven, by which time he had lost all hope. Now he was worried that his worst fears had come to pass.

“My Lord?” Davos prompted. Gendry turned to face his Hand. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to show you. I’ve had the item since before you were born.” The Lord looked confused. “Is it from my father?” he asked. “If so, I’m not sure I want to even see it.”

“It’s not from King Robert,” said Davos. “It’s from… someone else. I think you should see it. There are some things you may want to know about yourself. It may even help to explain what could have happened to Princess Arya.”

Gendry scoffed. “I don’t really see how,” he said. “We aren’t related, and we have nothing in common. If anyone’s hiding secrets, it’s her.” Davos took a deep breath. “Perhaps you should look at the item,” he suggested. Gendry thought for a minute.

“Let us conclude our business with the advisors first. I’ll consider looking at this… item of yours afterward,” he said. Davos wanted to push the issue, but he felt it improper. “Very well, my Lord,” he said. “I’ll invite them back in.” He got up and moved to the door. Ten minutes later, the room was full of squabbling officials yet again.


	2. Over the next month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Gendry finds out some unsettling news about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in "Intervention and Reconnection", it was a coin toss to see what chapter got posted first. I recommend reading the latest chapter of "I&R" before reading this chapter.

**_Over the next month…_ **

The Master-at-Arms was waiting for Gendry as he entered the dining hall to break his fast. Gendry approached his chair and sat down. The Master walked up and handed him a letter. “It is a raven from Winterfell, my Lord” he said. Gendry thought for a minute as he took the letter and nodded to the Master, dismissing him.

_What news has Queen Sansa received?_

He broke the seal and began reading to himself.

"Lord Baratheon,

"I hope this letter finds you well. Winterfell is still coming back together after the Long Night, slowly but surely. Trade agreements among the regions seem to have helped all involved prosper, some more than others, though.

"By now, you may know about what happened to Princess Arya. I still pray for her safe return, although with the days passing as they have been, I fear that such a happy outcome is more and more unlikely. That being said, I have had a strange dream as of this letter. It was almost as if someone was trying to speak to me inside my mind. The voice wasn’t Arya’s, but it may have been that of her kidnapper. The voice said that Arya was safe and that she would return home soon, although it didn’t give a specific timeline. The voice identified itself as a female traveler named 'Rey'. I only caught a glimpse of an apparition, which seemed to be a female who is taller than Arya.

"I know not whether this voice is legitimate or some sort of witchcraft. Still, I have a strange feeling that we will find answers that we never thought possible. I can’t explain how this may come to be, but at this point, I am trying to be ready for anything.

"I continue to pray to the old Gods and the new for my sister’s safe return. I ask that you keep doing the same. If it is the Gods’ will, we will see the Princess alive and well in the future. If not, then I hope and pray that she is resting well with the Gods Themselves.

"Kind regards,

"Sansa Stark, Queen of the North."

Gendry put the letter down slowly. He toyed with his food, not feeling very hungry. It took him longer than usual to consume what was on his plate as he thought about what Sansa had written. It would be a slow day as it was, so he summoned Davos to the dining hall an hour later.

“Where’s that item you wanted to show me?” he asked. Davos smiled and bowed. “With your permission?” he asked, which Gendry gave. The Hand left the hall and returned thirty minutes later. He had a large book in his hands. He placed the book on the table. Gendry looked surprised. “What might this be?” he asked.

“My Lord, you may want to discover that yourself,” Davos suggested. “I think that it’s best if I left you alone with this book. We can talk about what you found later. Is that permissible?”

Gendry nodded as he reached for the book. Davos bowed and left the hall. Gendry slowly lifted the cover and turned to the first page. He found a drawing of immaculate detail. The drawing was of a large yet incomplete sphere with a trench at the midpoint. There was also a circular depression coming from the top half. He read the inscriptions that accompanied the drawing.

_Death Star II. Tiian Jerjerrod, Commanding Officer._

On the next page, there was a portrait of a man in what looked like a military uniform. He didn’t recognize the clothing nor the insignia on the left breast pocket. He surmised that the man depicted was the Commander of the sphere he saw on the first page. He flipped through a few pages before he noticed something else. He saw a portrait of a man that looked somewhat like him as well as a woman by his side. They looked nothing like Robert Baratheon or Cersei Lannister, thank the Gods, but he wondered who they were nonetheless. There was another inscription below that portrait.

_Russk Jerjerrod and Eralisa._

The next page showed the same couple. This one showed the woman in a delicate state. Gendry got up and summoned Davos to the hall. He appeared some ten minutes later. The Lord showed Davos the portraits of the couple. “Do you have any idea who they are?” he asked. Davos gulped, hesitating to answer. Gendry suspected that the Onion Knight knew something. “Ser Davos,” he said in a commanding voice, “if there’s something you know about my lineage, now is the time to tell the truth.”

Davos had no choice but to comply. He took a deep breath.

“Your real name is Aaroq Jerjerrod,” he said in a low voice.

Gendry raised an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that I’m related to this…” he stopped as he turned back to the second page and pointed to the portrait of Tiian, “this man here?” Davos nodded slowly. “He was your paternal grandfather,” he said, “and the couple whose portrait is found a few pages later are your real parents.” Gendry sat down in shock. “I suppose you’ll tell me some crazy story, like I came from outer space or something.”

Davos remained expressionless. “My Lord, that’s pretty much what happened,” he replied. “Why don’t we go over this book together. It will explain where you came from. It may even help explain a little of what Princess Arya may be going through.”

Gendry was still bewildered. At this point, he didn’t know what to believe about himself. 

_Am I really an extraterrestrial or a descendant of such? Is Arya one, for that matter?_

He exhaled sharply and decided to read what the book had to offer. He also figured that Davos would be of help to decipher what the book revealed.

“Let us proceed,” he said.


End file.
